Get Love
by FCelcia
Summary: A fourteen year old girl, Kyouyama Anna, was engaged to a boy by their family. Feeling uncomfortable with this boy, she tried to understand what she really felt about him.
1. Engagement

A boy with orange headphones was walking down the street. He was in Izumo, a place where his family lived in. With no doubt, people would recognize his presence; he was Asakura Yoh, the future Shaman King. Everyone knew him. Smiles, stupid look, positive attitude, and the lazy bum clearly written all over his face.

The light on the street lightened when he was walking under it. He moved really slowly like there was nothing to care about. It was probably because of his positive attitude. But it made so many people loved him, and yet, hated him. And like his usual, he did not care about what people said about him much.

If people could choose something to see in their lives, they would choose to see Kyouyama Anna's smile. Every body knew this girl, the prettiest girl in Aomori, and they just loved her so much. She was loved, no needed to tell, because she was pretty, smart, nice, talented, and even though she was so rude to people, she was so sweet. But she had never smiled since she was little, and she could not laugh either. And there was no one who could put a smile on her beautiful face, because she never let people touch her. She would avoid anyone who tried to touch her. And as an itako, she was the most powerful one.

It was a beautiful day for an itako to go out and find new things to do. And the Kyouyama Anna was walking around her house to find things to do for the whole day. She reached for the living room in front of her. As soon as she reached the door, she heard voices from the room.

"Oh, Keiko, my Anna is a wonderful girl. I think she's perfect for your son." It was her mother's voice.

"You're right, Sayaka, she's beautiful! Oh Yoh, you will like her!" A woman's voice was heard clearly through the wall.

"Okay then… can I have a walk and relax myself for a moment, mom?" It was a boy's voice, a boy in her age.

"Sure. Go relaxing yourself." Her mother said.

Yoh opened the door. He bumped into Anna. For a second, his eyes were lying on the blonde, and he could not look away. Anna herself was staring at her mother with rage, the she left.

The Asakura boy was staring at the girl, and even though she was leaving, but he could not take his eyes off her. It was like magical; he never felt something like that before.

"Oh Yoh… wait here. I'll go talk to her, she'll understand. Wait here and she'll be here.

Take her with you and try to know her…" Sayaka said then ran after Anna.


	2. Anna and Yoh

Anna ran to her room. She threw away stuffs. She was madly crazy for something, something that made her really mad.

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it, mom!" She yelled at a woman who just came entering her room.

"Anna, stop it! Don't mess your room up! I'm sorry that you heard that! Anna, please… stop it, honey…" She pleaded to Anna and hugged her.

Anna struggled a bit, but then hugged her mother back. She muttered things under her breath and then spoke up.

"Ok, mom… I'm trying to relax… Ok… huh… mom, why are you engaging me to a boy? Remember, I just turned fourteen… I'm just… not ready yet… still too young…" Anna said slowly, her rage had finally come down.

"Well, my dear Anna… first of all, you are a Kyouyama… you need a shaman to be your husband in the future… Your fiancé is a powerful shaman; he is just perfect for you. He is everything that you are not, so you can learn things from him. And FYI, he is just only fourteen like you." Mrs. Kyouyama tried to explain.

"But I…" Anna tried to continue.

"Now you go with Yoh. He's a nice guy, you will like him! He's waiting for you outside… now go, honey. Enjoy yourself." Sayaka pushed her little girl out from the room.

Yoh was standing in front of the Kyouyama's resident. He did what Sayaka told him to do, waiting for his fiancée. He sighed.

"Hh… she is so beautiful… I'm so lucky having her as my fiancée. But… does she like me?" He questioned himself.

Yoh took his cell phone, pressing some buttons, and hung up for some time.

"Hi, Horo-Horo? Could you come over here? I'm in Aomori right now… yeah… you're right… it is an engagement. Could you take Ren with you too? I need you guys… I know that Manta is busy… but it's alright. Its fine with just you and Ren… okay then, see you later. Bye."

"Hi." A weak, yet beautiful voice was heard by Yoh.

He turned around, finding his fiancée was staring at him curiously. He smiled, hoping that she would smile back, but she did not. She just stared at him, then nodded and spoke up.

"I'm Anna. And…you are?" Anna asked Yoh in cold tone.

"Asakura Yoh, nice to meet you, Anna-chan… Want to go for a walk?" He asked her.

Anna raised one her eyebrow.

"First of all, I don't like to be called Anna-chan… but… sure. You can take me for a walk." Anna said simply.

Yoh smiled at his fiancée happily. He then took her hand, leading her to the street.


	3. Smile

Anna stayed in quiet. Her hand was in a 'boy's grab'. She never let people touch her before.

"Ng… Asakura…?" She said.

"Yes?" Yoh turned his face to her, smiling.

"Ng…" Anna muttered, looking at her hand. She hoped that Yoh would understand what she was trying to say.

"Call me Yoh. Asakura sounds so formal, doesn't it?" Yoh said, smiling sheepishly toward Anna.

Anna did not like his smile. It annoyed her for awhile, and she did not know why.

"Can you stop smiling to me? I hate your stupid smile." Anna said, looking away.

Yoh gave her another smile. He squeezed her hand and then tapped his hand to her cheek, saying, "You don't have to see my smile if you don't want to, Anna-chan…"

"…"

"I think you'll look much prettier if you try to smile…" Yoh said, leading Anna to a street.

"I don't think that I'll like smiling like you do. And I won't smile at all, especially for a stranger in my house." Anna said, giving Yoh a dead stare.

"Well…okay then, I'll make you smile!" Yoh said cheerfully, made Anna blushed.

**ChibiAzn3: Let's see if your guess is right! **

**skf: Thank you for liking my story! **

**Pendulumxswing: Thank you for reviewing my story! XD**


	4. Fiance

'_Well…okay then, I'll make you smile!'_

"What kind of idiot is he?" A young itako murmured, punching her pillows.

"Oh, he is Asakura Yoh, my fiance… Oh, please… I think my mom is sick that she doesn't realize that she engages me to an idiot!" Anna punched her pillow one more.

"Okay then, what's good about him! He's everything that I'm not! So different with me! We'll never get along!" Anna threw herself to her bed.

"He's too kind, too nice, too…" Anna stopped when she realized that she was actually blushing.

When the topic was about Yoh, Anna's face would redden. She did not even know why. This was the first time she ever felt this way to someone. But of course, Anna would never admit it. She would not show it to anyone, and she did not even realize it!

Anna stroked her blonde hair gently.

"I do not like him, I hate him, I don't want to be his fiancée, and will never want. He's so stupid, he's such a baka, he's everything that I'm not, and we'll never get along…" She murmured it to herself.

Anna suddenly felt someone's presence. She got up from the bed and ran toward her door.

Anna's hand was shaking when she was about to open the door, but she tried to stay calm. This presence was someone's that she knew well, an old friend of her. Oh, not just someone, but 2 persons that meant a lot for her. Anna was shaking with excitement when she opened the door.

"Anna-chan, we're back!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There are some people that I want to thank to:**

**pendulumxswing **

**ChibiAzn3: You know that it's really hard for Anna to love someone, right? So there are just 3 possible answers that I could tell for now: Anna will fall for Yoh, Anna will fall for another guy (who will come soon), or Anna will walk away, leaving them behind. But there are so many answers more that I won't tell anyone…hehehe….XD**

**Holy Girl **


	5. Tamao and Pilica

A blue-haired girl and a pink-haired girl hugged Anna at the same time. Anna lifted her head up, trying to catch some fresh air.

"Pilica! Tamao!" Anna said, her face was showing some happiness.

"Aah…it feels good to be home…" Pilica said, walking to Anna's bed and then sat on it.

Tamao herself was busy bringing her and Pilica's bags.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Anna said, taking few bags from Tamao.

"Thank you, Anna-chan." Tamao said, hugging Anna again.

Anna then closed the door and sat on her bed with Pilica and Tamao.

"So…why do you guys come back here? What makes you coming back so soon?" Anna asked, pulling out some pillows from her cupboard.

"We missed you a lot, Anna… Didn't you miss us, your best friends?" Pilica said, arranging her clothes to her closet.

"Of course I do. Since you guys left, I was all alone in this room. I did not feel so good sleeping alone in this huge bed of ours." Anna said, helping Tamao to arrange her clothes.

"Yeah… we really miss you too, Anna… Do you know that it's not fun to window shopping without you?" Tamao said, smiling to Anna.

Anna smirked to her, "Everybody knows that… I'm the queen of window shopping."

Asakura Yoh was trying to sleep in the next room when he heard some noises from a room beside his. He ear dropped to hear who were talking at night. And then he heard something.

"So Anna, what happens to you when we're not here? Tell me everything!"

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain…" Anna tried to start her story.

"Oh, Ryu still comes here everyday and asks you to go out with him, right? He's so not your type, I know, but I feel pity to him, you know…" Tamao cut her off, and then laughed.

"He came today, in the morning. He asked me out again. I really hate him, gosh!" Anna started.

"What did you say? You still say no right?" Tamao asked, giggling.

"Of course I said no! What kind of girl do you think I am! Oh, and he left and said that he would never coming back again!" Anna declared.

"That's good for you, Anna. At least you're free for now." Pilica said cheerfully, and then stroked her hair with her comb.

"I am not free, Pilica… I'm engaged! And my fiancé is in the next room!" Anna cried, lying on her bed.

"WHAT!" Tamao and Pilica said in the same time.

"Oh, my gosh! That's horrible, Anna! What will all the boys in this village do when they hear about this? They'll kill themselves!" Tamao said.

"Oh, poor boys… they just don't have any changes to get closer to Anna… I feel pity to them… They really love you, Anna! But well, this is kind of funny! I don't care about the boys, anyway…" Pilica said, laughing all the way.

"Yeah…that's kind of funny…" Anna murmured.

"Oh, come on, Anna… tell us about your fiancé! How if he's a really nice guy? A prince charming that was born to this world just only for you?" Pilica said curiously.

"Well…he is charming, nice, kind, cute, and really…boring…" Anna said, trying to find any other things to say about Yoh.

"So… you like him then, Anna?" Pilica asked, smiling widely to Tamao.

In the other room, Yoh was shaking hard. He was anxious to know the answer. Did Anna like him?

"Neeh… not at all…he's too boring…." Anna said, closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Yoh suddenly broke into pieces. (in anime style of course) He did not even know why. But it felt hurt to hear what Anna thought about him. He probably liked this girl…

I want to thank some people who reviewed my story:

Vash

Pendulumxswing

Holy Girl

ChibiAzn3

skf


	6. The third person

Anna opened the door and then walked to the dining room for breakfast.

It was so quiet, and no one was there.

It seemed like no one ever had ever been there, it was as clean as a cloud.

She started to feel uneasy.

Anna's eyes reached something on the table and went for it.

And there was a note.

'Dear my dear, dear Anna… I am so ashamed of my self for doing this to you… but I have to leave… I have some unfinished business in America and I have to go now… I'll be gone during this summer. Maybe when you're reading this note, I'll be on the plane… Well, take care of Pilica and Tamao, I know that they're back and they're staying for summer like usual… And for your precious fiancé Yoh, don't forget to pay attention to him, pay him some minds… get to know him… okay?

Love you, precious…

Mom.'

Anna tore the paper into pieces and then threw them to the trash can.

"Why would she do such a thing?" She said in rage.

"Who's she and what she does…?" A lazy voice came from her back.

"My mom… she's leaving for some business in America and now I have to take care of you…" Anna said without even looking back.

"Oh… what a day…" The voice replied.

Anna suddenly felt something jumping up side down in her stomach.

There was only one person who always said that quote.

She turned to her back and tried as hard as she could to not blush.

"A…Akira…" She mumbled.

And there he was, a tall, young, handsome boy with black hair and nice smile on his face, Nagisa Akira. He was Anna's very best friend since kindergarten but he moved several years ago and they never saw each other again ever since.

He smiled at Anna and walked to her gently.

"Still remember me, Anna-chan? Because I've grown so much and you've grown a perfect maiden yourself…" He said dramatically.

"I miss you so much!" Anna said, hugging Akira tight.

"It's been a long time since we last said good bye to each other, remember?" He asked softly.

"About three years, I think… Oh yes, three years…" Anna answered simply.

"Good morning!" A cheerful tone came from the door.

Yoh was sleepily walking toward Anna and Akira with unpleasant look on his face.

Anna, seeing that he seemed troubled, asked immediately,

"Are you okay, Asakura?"

Yoh seemed to be awake this time, and when he did, he looked to Akira and Anna. And it was obvious that he did not like Akira at all.

"It is Yoh, Anna-chan… and I think I am fine…" He smiled to Anna.

'Not again…' thought Anna. Something inside her jumping up and down again when she saw Yoh's smile.

Akira looked at Anna's face and something in him told him that Anna had some feelings for this Yoh person in front of them.

Anna, who did not want Yoh to get sick because she had duty to take care of him, went to the kitchen to get some medicines.

Akira then, waiting until Anna had gone to the kitchen, stayed in silence for a moment, looking at Yoh with disgust before he straightened himself to look as blasé as he thought he was and introduced himself to Yoh.

"Hi. I am Nagisa Akira, Anna's very best friend and her future boyfriend in the past, but I hope that I still am…so…nice to meet you." He said, after he made sure that Anna was out of sight.

"Oh, hi to you too! I am Asakura Yoh, Anna's fiancé…" Yoh said lazily.

Akira's jaw dropped at that moment. Feeling his heart was broken, he tried to cover it up.

"Oh… really?" He tried to sound tough. "Well then, just see who's going to win her heart first… you or me?"

Yoh, who wasn't even listening at him that time, yawned and went to the table, sitting on one of the chairs around the table.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Akira cried in rage.

"Hmmph…." It was all he could get for an answer.

After that, Anna came back to bring some medicine, found that Yoh was sleeping on the table, slapped him hard to wake him up, and did not notice that she was ignoring poor Akira for feeding Yoh the medicine.

The young, handsome boy seemed to feel revenge filling his heart.

"I'll get you back, Anna… I will…"

And then he left.


End file.
